


Blood Sweeter Than Sugar

by Morganite_Rose



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Gumball, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Marshall, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganite_Rose/pseuds/Morganite_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fionna has been tasked with hunting down the Vampire King, unfortunately things don't go as planned and the hero quickly finds herself between a rock and a hard place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Hey guys! I’m Morgan. I’m new to the community and this is my first attempt at writing a fic. Please tell me what you guys think and if you want the story to continue. Right now I will be updating the story pretty much at random, but once the story gets more of a following I will begin to update on a more frequent schedule. Thank you so much! <3 )

Fionna couldn’t believe it. How could she have been so careless? I mean sure, she tries to keep things lighthearted and fun, but she always takes Gumball’s missions seriously. The objective was simple enough: hunt down and capture the Vampire King. She wasn’t exactly sure why she needed to do this, but it wasn’t her job to ask questions. Of course, it would be nice to know why the lump she had to come all the way to Evil Forest in the dead of night. Why in the world was it so important to capture this Vampire? Fionna hadn’t noticed anything awry in the Kingdom, or heard any gossip about blood-sucking royalty. Things seemed to be functioning smoothly, ideally in fact. There hadn’t been any major problems for quite some time, things were fine. There was no need for this stupid mission! No, no Prince Gumball must have his reasons… right? He usually gave Fionna details about the missions he sent her on, but doubt was beginning to build in her heart. Why was Gumball being so vague with her? Especially on a mission like this? All of these questions were like a storm in her mind, they wouldn’t let up and it was slowly giving her a headache.  
A throbbing pain coursed through her leg.  
“Oh Glob, Oh Glob, Oh Glob.” she muttered under her breath.  
She muffed up. She muffed up pretty bad.

Of course today had to be the one time Cake wasn’t with her. She was still recovering from their last mission with Ice Queen. The cold environment of Ice Queen’s queendom must’ve gotten to her because she had contracted just about the worst cold Fionna had ever seen. Fionna had to practically beg her to stay home and rest, now she was really regretting it.

She shifted her weight, “Fuuuuuuuuuuuck,” she hissed in pain. It seemed that putting any sort of weight on her injured leg was a bad idea.  
She took a deep breath. She was going to have to see just how bad her predicament was. Slowly, she looked down at her leg. It wasn’t a pretty sight. Her calf was clamped onto by some sort of modified bear trap.The usually sharp “teeth” had been filed down to rounded points. Though this prevented her from bleeding to death, the trap had sprung with such ferocity and strength that it had still drawn blood and left her unable to pull her leg out of the trap without tearing into her skin. Who would set a trap like this? This was obviously designed to keep somebody here for a long length of time, without killing or seriously injuring them.

Fionna looked around the area, desperate for anything that could help her. There seemed to be no life in the forest. Everything was deathly still, no squirrels scampering across the ground, no birds cawing in the trees. She had been to this forest many times before on the Prince’s behalf, collecting intel on the area or gathering ingredients for his science concoctions. Though it was never a bustling place in Aaa, there was usually at least a couple twigs snapping. Looking around her, she could see nothing but trees and rocks. As she glanced behind her she saw a glimmer of hope. There was a rock— a big rock, big enough that she could use it to free herself - and it was close to her. She twisted onto her side, and stretched her arms out towards the stone. It was quite an uncomfortable angle but she tried to ignore it.

“Dammit”.  
She couldn’t reach; her fingertips brushed against the rough edges of the stone. She groaned in frustration as she stretched and wiggled her fingers, hoping that she could grasp the rock. Her body was protesting in pain as it seemed that her efforts were fruitless.  
“Gee, if only I had a best friend who had the magical ability to stretch their body.” she said sarcastically. Fionna had never felt more clueless than she did in this moment, which was really saying something considering how much time she spent around Gumball. She attempted to move herself forward, only to be met with immense pain that brought tears to her eyes. 

“This can’t be happening,” she whispered.  
She was completely helpless. Part of her considered calling out for help, but who would be around to hear her in the Evil Forest? Plus on the off chance someone did hear her, a shudder ran through her, what if their intentions were less than “friendly”?  
Then again, what choice did she possibly have?  
“H...HELP! HELP!” Fionna screamed at the top of her lungs. Her heart was hammering in her chest.  
Nothing. Pure silence, the wind whistled through the trees, producing an eerie and haunting sound.  
“Help please! Someone help me!” Fionna continued to yell.  
Nothing still. Her heart was hammering faster in her chest, the hope within her heart beginning to fade.  
“Help!”  
The forest was still and silent. Not a single sound came from within it.  
“H-help,” Fionna whispered so softly that she could scarcely even hear herself. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. She blinked rapidly to rid herself of them.  
Fionna felt lightheaded, her lips dry and chapped. She had been shouting for so long that her lungs screamed in pain. Her surroundings started to look blurry as black circles danced in the corner of her eyes as her vision began to fade.  
“...help...hel—” Fionna weakly called out again, her skin felt cold and her leg was numb from the blood that she lost.  
Fionna could feel that she was on the verge of losing consciousness when she heard a sound. First it was just the rustling of leaves, then a voice. It was soft and had a melodic tone to it. The voice somehow sounded like it was coming from above her.  
“Ha, well it looks like you’ve been caught A- OH SHIT!” Those were the last words Fionna heard, before the darkness took her and Fionna’s vision faded to black. 

Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fionna wakes up in a less than desirable situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hey guys, wow. Okay so I know I haven’t updated this story, but in all honesty I just forgot about it. I’m in my senior year of High School and things have been rather hectic this semester. I just logged on again this week and saw all the kind reviews and requests to continue. I’m so happy you guys liked the first thing I wrote. That being said, I know this chapter is rather short. I want to see if people still want to continue with the story since it has been inactive for such a long time. Please leave a review if you wish for the story to continue. Depending on the outcome, I will now be able to update frequently so just let me know. Thank you all so much! <3 )

“Shit, please wake-”  
“Hey, you’re gonna be okay. Take deep-”  
“Can you hear me? What’s your name? My name’s Mar-”  
…  
Fionna’s eyes fluttered awake. She attempted to breathe in slowly but found it stung deep in her lungs, almost as if her body was rejecting her obvious need for air. She exhaled shakily and felt her throat begging for her to stop. How in the hell could breathing be so arduous and unpleasant? She slowly moved her gaze to her surroundings but all that could be seen was darkness. Was it night already?  
“C-Cakeee, can you bring me some water?” She called out meekly.  
She waited a moment for her friend’s response but was met with silence.  
“Hello...Cake?”  
Nothing.  
“Well that’s weird, is she downstairs?” she thought.  
Fionna began to move off the bed but was met with a biting pain in her leg.  
“Ow! What the hell?!”  
She forced herself upright and attempted to move her leg in towards her but was met with strong resistance.  
“Okay, what is going on here?”  
Her vision had adjusted just enough to see the bedsheets and nearby table, both a deep crimson color, and definitely not hers. The events of the woods began to come back to her.

 

“I was hunting a vampire, and got lost. I took a hidden path and… oh my glob!” realization suddenly hit her.  
She carefully removed the sheet from her body, and was met with the grim sight of her leg before her. A mixture of dark blue and purple that at points looked almost black. Her lower calf and ankle were tightly wrapped in what was presumably a white bandage, however it was now stained a red darker than that of the sheets. Also around her ankle was a type of cuff. It was made of strong metal but for some reason the inside was padded, which prevented it from cutting into her skin. She reached out and touched the restraint, it was cold and solid, not a chance she would be able to break it in her current condition. She noticed the thick, heavy chain which connected the cuff to the bedpost. Slowly she gave her leg a slight tug, only to be met with the slight rattling of the chain and an increased pressure on her injury.  
She definitely wasn’t going anywhere soon.

 

“Okay, this is bad. Really bad. There’s got to be some way out of this. C’mon Fionna, USE- YOUR- BRAIN!” She mumbled, knocking herself on the head for emphasis.  
Frantically her eyes searched around the room for something to help her predicament. The room seemed to be full of nothing but shadows. It was like the room was bathed in pure obsidian with occasional hints of onyx. Everything was opaque or matte, it was impossible to discern what anything was without a source of light. Hell, the only reason she could make out her own body was the drastic comparison between her ghostly ivory complexion and the devilish crimson blankets. It seemed like she was utterly trapped in the dark.  
*Click*  
“Oh no”.  
*Click*  
That sound. It had to be a door.  
“Someone else is here, and considering I’m chained to some random bed in a dark room in the middle of fucking nowhere, I’m sure they probably had a hand in getting me here.” Fionna thought at the speed of light. 

 

*Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud*  
“Fuck, footsteps. Are they coming or going?”  
*Thud. Thud. ThUD. THUD.*  
“Coming, definitely coming!”  
*jiggle jigGLE*  
Fionna watched anxiously as the doorknob was tried, apparently her abductor was having trouble with their own door-  
*CLICK*  
Or not.  
“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfu-” she hurridly muttered under her breath.  
As the door slowly creaked open, Fionna did the only thing she could think to do.

 

“Sleeping Beauty, you still sleeping?”


End file.
